


Напарники

by Assidi, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: челлендж fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Acrylics, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Wood Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Форма:роспись по деревуМатериалы:деревянные брелки, акриловые краски; высота брелков — 5см.(полноразмерытутитут)
Series: челлендж fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Напарники

**Author's Note:**

> **Форма:** роспись по дереву  
>  **Материалы:** деревянные брелки, акриловые краски; высота брелков — 5см.
> 
> (полноразмеры [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/6e/HPZnwFNR_o.jpg) и [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/7d/LTuwhp68_o.jpg))  
> 


End file.
